oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lysandra Dro'vel
Introduction “Memory is such a fragile thing. Hardly do we ever remember our younger years, images often blurred or just out of reach, and because of this we lack the answers we need to countless questions. My life has been filled to the brim with questions. I’ve been left clueless. But, if anything, I am far from lost. I know my path. My fate guides me, as I know all those that are living will someday meet their end, and those that believe themselves above mortality will all fall just the same. There is no denying death, as we all find ourselves in Her embrace soon enough.” - Lysandra Dro’vel History There was little to remember about the past of Lysandra, nothing but a distant memory to her. Most of it irrelevant. Still, that which remained in the confinements of her mind was enough to drive Sandra towards her profession. As far as she’s aware, a curse was inflicted upon her at birth, though some, however, rumor she was born with the ailment. Summary Due to her 'unnatural condition', Lysandra lived a life often beyond the walls of towns, turned down countless times when in search of earning coin. Thus, she hid her visage behind a golden mask. This was about the time she begun to worship Pharasma: the Goddess of death, birth, and prophecy; the Lady of Graves. The followers of the deity had a tight knit organization, or rather an Inquisition, in one of the outlying towns near Luperion known as Daleah. Mostly undercover, they punished those believed to have cheated death. Typically, this meant rooting out undead creatures and the necromancers that raised and controlled them. Absolute atrocities against the beliefs of Pharasma. Some mortals, however, were not beyond their stern eye. Not long passed before an unnamed coven of vampires gained word of the Inquisition’s activities. The lords of undeath took action against the followers of Pharasma, annihilating most of the organization or even converting them into pawns under their order. Many believed the whole town of Daleah succumbed to the coven’s power, as it stood little chance, and under the unfaltering command of the vampires. Very few escaped. The remaining worshipers of Pharasma retreated from Daleah, traveling far and carrying their ideals with them. Around this time, members split off on their own paths, usually with their own destiny in mind. For Lysandra, she was guided away after the sudden and unrelenting hatred some of the remaining followers displayed towards her. Some even spat twisted lies about her assisting the enemy. Thus, she found little reason to remain. Lysandra’s faith to the Lady of Graves did not dwindle, however. Enemies were established, her sights set upon undead abominations. But she also learned the value of comrades, which diminished to minuscule meaning. Always beneath the task at hand. Her prophecy, in fact, had just begun. Appearance Little is known about Lysandra's true appearance, often hidden under her garb and a golden, intricate mask covering most of her visage except for her chin and lips. Most are able to depict she is humanoid in nature, given her human-like form, though many still suspect more hides beneath her hood and mask. Few know of her true appearance. Her attire, in particular, consists mainly of whites, from her hood and mantle to her chest piece, and embellished with intricate gold designs and embroidery. While some cloth dangles around her backside, there is little to restrict her legs. Instead, Sandra wears thigh-high leggings, buckled securely, and flexible boots pulled up to her kneecaps. When pertaining to Pharasma, Lysandra carries an amulet with the Goddess' symbol of a spiraling comet. Another cherished item of value is a small hourglass filled with red sand. Both of these are important to the Lady of Graves in their own individual way. Personality Lysandra's personality is usually questionable, and many have their doubts about her "righteous" morals. Or, sometimes, her definition of Justice. All which revolves around her profession, but mostly to the Goddess she follows. Her words are often harsh, rarely sugar-coated with the belief that others will find a quicker acceptance with the hard truth. This pairs with her cold and uncaring view of the world, though some interpret such an attitude to be more straightforward and realistic. Friends As an Inquisitor, Sandra rarely acquaintances herself with others. While she might enjoy the company of some comrades, the time spent with them is often short lived. To her, there is no point in becoming too attached when Death is inevitable. - Worshipers of Pharasma - - Enemies As a Vampire Hunter, as well as Undead Slayer, her enemies are found among the nonliving scourge of Oustomia. This, of course, includes those that dabble in the dark arts of necromancy. Wherever undead may be hiding, Lysandra seeks to track and rid of the perversions. - Vampires of Daleah - Undead - Necromancers - Theme Music One of my top favorite songs, which I find quite fitting for this character in particular. Category:Old Lore